


Day 49

by notjustmom



Series: A Lisp A Day... [49]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e02 The Blind Banker, Eventual Johnlock, Gen, M/M, Slowwww burn, the lisp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 22:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6095668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>so...who bought the lucky cat for whom??? ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 49

"You want lucky cat?"

"No, thanks. No."

"Ten pound. Ten pound! "

"No."

"I think your wife, she will like!"

Wife? Right.

"No, thank you."

"Sherlock."

It's part of the message...it's a number!

"The label there." 

"Yes, I see it."

"Exactly the same as the cipher."

God- so this is how he feels when he figures something out...damn...it's...a rush...

"It’s an ancient number tthhystem! Hangzhou."

Geez...does he have a set of encyclopedias in there?

"These days, only street traders use it. Those were numbers written on the wall at the bank and at the library..."

"...numbers written in an ancient Chinese dialect."

"It’s a fifteen, Sherlock! What we thought was the artist’s tag – it’s a number fifteen."

"And the blindfold – the horizontal line? That was a number as well."

"The Chinese number one, John."

"We’ve found it!"


End file.
